


אניס

by Areola



Series: גווינביר [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: לאחר שעזב למכתש גודריק, הארי נותר לשקם את חייו לבדו
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: גווינביר [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955851





	אניס

בשנתו השישית של הארי, הדיף שיערה של ג'יני ניחוח פרחים, כמו המרגניות וניצני הורד שגדלו בשדות הבור בפאתי אוטרי סט' קצ'פול. הוא קבר בו את ידיו, ושתק כשמשכה אותו אל הנהר, לצפות בשפיריות שהתממשו מעל המים השותקים. המלחמה באה אחר כך, בשורה של חתכים עמוקים ושותתי-דם, וכמו סיריוס לפניה, הוסיפה ג'יני לפעום בו כאבי-פאנטום. פעימות ארוכות, מתמשכות, של שיער אדמוני וקול בצבע האדמה והנהר.

כשהיה בן אחת-עשרה, הארי פוטר התאהב ברונאלד וויזלי. ילד ג'ינג'י עם עיניים צוחקות בהה בו בתמהון על רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים והארי דחה את הצעת החברות של דראקו מאלפוי ובקש את מצנפת המיון שתשלח אותו לבית גריפינדור, לשם הכריז רון וויזלי כי הוא עתיד להתמיין.

כשרון וויזלי היה בן ארבע-עשרה, רון התאהב בהרמיוני גריינג'ר. ילדה עם שיער מבולגן נעצה ברון מבט חד והוא היה נכון לשנוא את המחפש האגדי של נבחרת בולגריה ולהתמודד עם מאלפוי ושני הבריונים שלו כאילו היה דמות מצוירת מסדרת טלוויזיה מוגלגית; חסין כנגד אגרופיהם וקללותיהם של השלושה.

הקלישאה אומרת שכאשר אלוהים סוגר דלת, הוא פותח חלון. הארי יודע שזו שטות ארורה. כשאלוהים סוגר דלת, הוא מוודא שהחלון מוגף, ואז הוא מוריד אותך על הברכיים ובועט לך בפנים.

לא נשאר לו אף אחד.

הוא אוהב את הרמיוני מתוך ייאוש, מתוך הקרעים המגומגמים של חייו. לפעמים נדמה לו שאם ניתן היה להתיך את רון והרמיוני לכלל ישות אחת, הוא היה נאחז בה ולא מרפה לעולם. הארי זוכר את ג'יני והבית במכתש גודריק שותק אליו, כאילו אומר: אני מוכן, איפה היא אהובתך אדומת השיער? והוא רוצה לצעוק: היא מתה היא מתה היא מתה. הוא חושב שלרון תמיד  _ היה _ ולכן רון תמיד היה קנאי למה שיש לו. הוא מתגעגע לרון. פעם הארי היה אחד מהנכסים של רון, אבל רון ליווה אותו אל הרכבת ושילח אותו אל אי רחוק של תפוחים ולא יבנה להארי בית.

הארי משקם את הבית באיטיות. הוא רוצה לחשוב שמאחורי הצללים שנמתחים מפינה לפינה, מתחבאת קופסת נעליים עם תמונות קסומות מחיים שמעולם לא התרחשו. הוא היה רוצה לחשוב שפיוניות מתחבאות בדשא ובין עצי התרזה המאהילים על הקוטג'. אבל ג'יימס ולילי פוטר לא מחכים לו כשהוא מתעורר וגם לא הוא עצמו בן החמש, בעולם אלטרנטיבי שבו הארי אף פעם לא נשלח לחיות אצל הדארסלים. זרועותיה של ג'יני רכות בחלומו וריח החרציות הקלוש של הרמיוני עדיין אורב לו כשהוא שוכח לעמוד על המשמר. לפעמים נדמה לו שהוא משתגע, אבל אין אף אחד שיהיה שפוי לעומתו. עץ נופל בלב היער ואיש אינו שומע.

יום אחד חולפת נערה בשמלה ירוקה ושיער אדום מול פתח ביתו. הוא מבחין בה בחטף: אולי היא התגלמות נוספת של חיים-שלא-היו שהגיחה מבין העצים. הוא מתעלם ממנה וברגע הבא היא נמוגה. כאשר היא חולפת במורד השביל ביום שלמחרת, הארי נעצר על מקומו ומתבונן בה. שיערה קשור בסרט ירוק, ופניה מלאים ובוהקים, כמו תפוח בשל. היא נראית שבעת-רצון והוא אינו מעז להחריד את שלוותה. פעם פסעה לילי במורד השביל, בטנה ההריונית מתעגלת לפניה. פעם גלש שיערה של ג'יני ונפל על גבה כמו פלחי-תפוזים, ובהונותיה היו יחפות בתוך הדשא הירוק. הארי מעווה את פניו ונסוג לתוך הבית, לא מסוגל להביט עוד.

טלאי עננים מערפלים את הבוקר כשהיא מאטה לפני הקוטג'. היא אוחזת אגס ירוק, שפתיה מרחפות כנגד הפרי, כמו מהססת לפגום בקליפה החלקלקה. הארי חושב על הרמיוני, שאוכלת את המזון שלה מתוך היסח דעת: הרמיוני אוכלת תפוחים ירוקים תוך קריאת-ספר; אצבעותיה בולשות בשקית טוגנים בעודה כותבת חיבור. רון היה מגלגל את עיניו ומחייך כמעט בעצב כשהארי אכל באיטיות את הממתקים שלו. הדארסלים לא חילקו ממתקים והארי מאכסן מזון בכל פינה. במזווה. ליד הטלוויזיה. בשידת הלילה. עד שיעלה עובש. כעת הוא ממתין, שיניו ננעצות בשפתו התחתונה כשהנערה האדמונית נוגסת באגס. ג'יני הייתה מכרסמת ומחייכת, נוגסת ומדברת אל הארי. "עוד מעט, אבל לא עכשיו," אמרה כשהתעלסו לראשונה על שפת האגם. היא קמטה את מצחה, ועיניה בהקו בכאב. "אני אוהבת אותך," היא זעה וחייכה, "אל תדבר. זה בסדר. אני כאן, אני אוהבת אותך."

הוא אומר לה שלום, והיא מחייכת. חיוכה נופל על פניו כאילו איננה יודעת מיהו ומהו: כאילו אין לה מושג שהארי איננו אדם שלם וכל חיוך שייפול עליו יתפרק לפי מתווה מדויק של חסרים. כשבאה הרמיוני לפני כמעט חצי שנה, הצטנפו היא והארי מתחת לשמיכת הנוצות, כמו סוד שמישהו החביא ושכח: כמו אי-בודד בקצה העולם, חף-מאוצרות ועזוב לנפשו.

שומר הסוד מת, הארי חושב. הסוד הלך לאיבוד. וכשהיא מנידה בראשה, כמתלבטת האם לומר שלום, נדמה לו כי הצרצרים בין עצי התִרזה משתתקים לפתע, כאילו מאזינים להם.

היא אוהבת אגסים. ותפוחים. וקיווי. יש לה חגורה אחת, ירוקה, שקנתה בלונדון, מכנסיים ירוקים ("בצבע תפוח"), והרבה חצאיות מתנופפות, בגוונים שונים של ירוק. "יש לךָ כאן מטע," היא אומרת, "כשהיינו קטנים, היינו מתגנבים כדי לקטוף פה מנגו." הארי אף פעם לא אכל מנגו (דודה פטוניה נהגה לומר שהמחירים שערורייתיים ודאדלי לא אהב פירות), אך היא קולפת את המנגו בזהירות והבשר רך ומתוק ודביק, כמו פלחי חלומות שנתקעים בגרון.

היא מוגלגית. מוגלגית ולא יודעת שהוא הארי פוטר, שכתפיו שחות תחת משקל הניצחון ובודיקיאה שרפה את לונדיניום עד היסוד ואז קיללה את עצמה למוות, כי הכלהכלהכל מת לה בין האצבעות. הרמיוני הייתה רכה ושוקקת לצידו, קסם חרישי המהם סביבה כמו הילה צמרירית. הם היו שני יצורים מאותו המין, עם מחלות זהות וסיבות זהות לסגת לתוך עצמם ואחד לתוך השנייה. "ולכן אני הולכת עכשיו," הסבירה, "כי המשולש הזה צריך את הקודקוד שלו ואנחנו קורסים ביחד."

פניה התכרכמו בעצב והיא הביטה בהארי. "אני לא מתכוונת להתנצל."

אבל היא רצתה שיסלח לה, והארי לא התכוון לסלוח.

אולי ככה זה להפסיק לעשן: הגוף אף פעם לא שוכח, אבל בנקודה מסוימת זה נעשה טוב יותר. הצורך פחות אקוטי. הארי אף פעם לא יהיה אמיתי שוב, אבל הוא יהיה כאילו. יהיה כמעט. לנשיקותיה של אניס טעם של מנגו ושיערה אדום על הכרית לצידו. לרגע קצר נדמה לו כי הוא יכול לשמוע את חייו מחליקים בחזרה למקומם.

היא מנמנמת בין זרועותיו, ורצפת הפרקט של הבית מגהקת בשביעות-רצון. הארי ישן.


End file.
